22 Freestyle Kisses Mini Series: Part 1 - Makoto and Haruka
by riko-chan-san
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on a 22 Kisses Prompt from tumblr
1. Chapter 1

_**22 Kisses Part 1 - Makoto and Haru**_

Makoto liked to dry Haru's hair after he had a bath, he loved ruffling it up. Haru often sat in Makoto's lap while he did this and Makoto loved being able to press small kisses all over Haru's fluffed up hair.

Makoto often kissed Haru on the forehead, it helped he that he was taller. He could not help himself whenever Haru would lean into him he just had to give him a quick peck and pull the raven haired boy in closer. He quiet often did this at lunch or at swim practice.

Haru would often curl up and fall asleep on Makoto's chest at night. Makoto developed a habit of pressing soft butterfly kisses to each of Haru's eyelids before going to sleep. Little did Makoto know that Haru often pretended to be asleep as he enjoyed Makoto's soft touches.

Since they started dating Makoto had found a novel way to stop Haru stripping in his tracks. It turns out a low whisper and giving a soft bite on Haru's ear turns Haru into putty in Makoto's hand. It has saved him on several occasions.

When Makoto would help Haru out of the pool sometimes they would end up nose to nose. Makoto loved to take advantage of this and place a swift kiss on the bridge of Haru's nose. Haru would blush fiercely at this and on occasion had fallen back into the pool, much to the amusement of the others.

In private Haru was very affectionate with Makoto. Study session often got interrupted. Haru loved to straddle Makoto and place as many kisses as he could all over Makoto's cheeks. He loved watching the taller boy blush and stutter and Haru tried to hold him still. Makoto despite being flustered by all this affection loved that only he got to see that side of Haruka.

Now that it was winter and Haruka could not swim the pool anymore he had found a new hobby to occupy his time; kissing Makoto. Long slow deep kisses that could have lasted for seconds or hours neither knew or really cared. They were both content wrapped in each other's arms in a sweet embrace. The whole world could have blown away and neither boy would have noticed; they were too wrapped up in the sensations of their tongues grazing against one another's and the soft tugging on each other's lips to even notice the storms outside.

While fooling around one rainy afternoon, Makoto was placing kisses here and there to see what made Haruka tick. He started to worry that he would not find that spot or that he was not kissing his boyfriend right, then Makoto had placed a kiss with what was obviously the right amount of teeth the crook of Haru's neck, as Haru let out a loud wanton moan. Both boys looked at each other in surprise I don't think either had thought that Haru could be that loud. Needless to say Makoto assaulted that spot continually after that. He was silently grateful they decided to experiment at Haru's house that afternoon.

Haruka did get his revenge on Makoto later that afternoon. He had pulled Makoto into his lap, Makoto resting his head against Haru's chest and Haru decided to slowly trail kisses down Makoto's neck. He found the spot to make Makoto almost scream on the nape of his neck. Haru held Makoto in an almost too tight vice grip and covered the whole area in bite marks; Makoto only having the chance to whine about it later as he was too wracked with pleasure to protest at the time.

After a tough training session Makoto and Haru often give each other a massage to loosen up the shoulders. Makoto loves to trail kisses down Haru's spine and watch him shiver with pleasure.

When sleeping together Haru likes to lie on Makoto's chest and listen to his heartbeat, it relaxes him and makes him feel calm. When Haru think's Makoto is asleep he will usually place a few soft sweet kisses over Makoto's heart before curling in closer Makoto and going to sleep. Makoto noticed this and will often pull Haru in as tight as he can afterwards. The first time it happened it brought a tear to Makoto's eye that Haru could be so sweet.

When they were younger Haru fell over in the playground and scrapped his arm. Little Haru tried his best not to cry even though it hurt a lot. Little Makoto remembering his mother would always kiss his scrapes better did the same for Haru. Makoto gave Haru a bear hug and kissed his arm better. Haru thought Makoto kisses were magic after that. He still does.

Makoto burnt his wrist after leaning on the still hot grill top. Haruka said he would cure it so he took Makoto's wrist and kissed it telling him he would be fine now. Makoto is not sure if Haru was serious that it was cure or of he just being nostalgic. Luckily there was some burn cream in the first aid kit, but Makoto still thought Haru's kiss had helped.

To everyone's surprise it was Haruka who proposed. They had been living in Tokyo for a couple of years and Makoto was just starting is residency as a paediatrician and Haruka had just gotten his first real pay check from his job working as a graphic designer for a big marketing company. Haruka decided to celebrate their achievements by finally being able to afford a ring to put on Makoto's finger. He chose a simple band with a tiny and sapphire in the corner. Haruka kept the proposal simple, he waited till Makoto got home from his night shift and cooked him breakfast. He got down on one knee and took Makoto's hand and kissed it before sliding on the ring, "Makoto will you marry me?" Makoto could only nod as he had been rendered speechless. Later that week Makoto found a matching ring that had a small emerald instead.

Makoto and Haruka had kept their childhood habit of kissing each other's scrapes or bruises better. When Makoto scraped his hand getting out the pool one afternoon Haru was over in a flash planting a kiss on the palm of the taller boy's hand. Later that day in Art class Haruka got a paper cut and Makoto quickly planted a kiss to the shorter boy's fingers.

Haruka found the perfect way to persuade Makoto to get in the pool with him in the declining temperatures. On afternoon after the others had gone home Makoto was sitting just dangling his feet in the water trying to coax Haru out of the water. Haru had other ideas. Haru swam over settling himself between Makoto legs and looked up at Makoto with his best bedroom eyes, he then trailed slow long kisses down Makoto's stomach stopping at the start of Makoto's jammer, Haru continued to kiss and suck along the skin bordering on the jammer. Makoto let out soft moans and tried to cover his face, but Haru just gave a gentle tug on Makoto's arm and said "Take a swim with me Makoto."

During the warmer months both boy's had gotten more creative in where they could mark the other as "mine" without having to show up to practice or school with too many visible marks. Makoto loved to leave marks on Haru's hip, he loved hearing Haru moan and tug on Makoto's hair as he lavished his hipbone with soft bites, kisses, licks and occasionally a not so gentle bite that much to Makoto's surprise Haru loved.

Haruka on the other hand loved to nip kiss and suck trails alone the inside of Makoto's thighs. He loved teasing the taller boy. Working is way up to Makoto's groin and then back down. Biting and sucking a little harder each round until Makoto moaning incoherently under Haru almost begging him to get on with it.

Haru had slipped when he got out of the bath one evening after Makoto went home and had hurt his leg and ankle. It had hurt so much he could not even stand up. Haru had never thought he would curse living alone. Thankfully by some miracle Haru's phone was in the bathroom on top of his school clothes. He thanks kami silently and texts Makoto. Makoto rushed over and carried Haruka princess style to his room where he placed gentle kisses down Haru's leg and foot while bandaging is ankle to keep it stable. Haru had never felt so lucky to have Makoto in his life and will till his dying days believe that Makoto's kisses will cure anything.


	2. Chapter 2

22 Kisses Rei Rin version

Rin's hair was soft and Rei loved running his hands through it. He really likes it when Rin would sit in in his lap and lay back against his chest so he could wrap his arms around Rin and press kisses onto the hair he likes so much.

It was not until Rin pressed a kiss to Rei's forehead after some private butterfly lessons that Rei realised that Rin had an ulterior motive for wanting to help Rei. "You could have just said something Rin" Rei stuttered turning the colour of Rin's hair. "Well I tried but you just didn't seem to get what I really meant so I figured this way was quicker. I knew then I would get a honest answer either way, you would either try to punch me or say yes and given the lack of a black eye I'd say you want me too" Rin replied flashing seductive smile at Rei who looked like he was going to drown from embarrassment.

Rin likes to tease Rei A LOT. He loves watching the bluenette getting all flusted. One of his favourite things to do is to take Rei's glasses while he has a shower and wait just outside the door to hear is reaction. Rin will then stroll in and after running his eyes all over his wet naked boyfriend for a few minutes enjoying Rei's perfect body will kiss him on the eyelids before sliding the stolen glasses back on his boyfriend's face.

What Rei likes in the bedroom does not always translate well to what Rei likes outside of the bedroom. Rin found this out while they were studying at Rei's house trying to get all the summer homework done in the first week so they could enjoy the rest of summer together. While nipping and whispering seductive phases works a treat on Rei in bed, it annoyed him know end when Rin tried it that afternoon. It ended with Rei telling Rin "It's just not beautiful to interrupt someone when they are concentrating." All was forgiven when Rin promised to help Rei with his art project and Rin gave him a peck on the tip his nose as way of an apology.

Their friends found out the two were dating when Rei went to kiss Rin on the cheek when they met up at Samezuka before a joint practice. He should have known Nagisa was hiding somewhere close by; he had been getting very insistent about finding out if he and Rin were dating.

Their first kiss was couple of months after the relay. Rin had offered to help Rei improve his butterfly technique and found that they got along surprisingly well and started going on dates. They were at the movies watching the latest Rom-com and Rin leaned over and cupped Rei's chin and kissed him. It was a little awkward at first Rei was not sure what to do but Rin was careful and gentle and made sure not to scrape Rei's lip with his teeth. Rei thought later that although it was not perfect his first kiss held another form of beauty.

Rei discovered he loved it would mark him along his neck, he loved feeling Rin's teeth graze along the sensitive skin along nape of his neck and down to his collar bone the contrast of sensations of Rin's wet tongue and soft lips as he licked and kissed the bite marks he just made, and hearing Rin's chuckle softly. He loved being able to hear Rin's breath speed up every time he heard Rei moan. Rin would then roll Rei on his stomach so Rin could continue down his spine, showing everyone that Rei was his.

Rin loves it when Rei treats him gently. Just holding him close and kissing him softly. He especially loves it when he pulls Rei into his lap and younger boy leans into his chest clutching ever so lightly at his shirt and presses a kiss or two to Rin's chest stroking Rin's arm before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to his wrist and back up while murmuring over and over again in an barely audible whisper "I love you Rin" Rin will just cuddle Rei and lean down and kiss him on the forehead and bring Rei's hand up and kiss is sweetly on the back of hand and then in turn kisses each finger while whispering back "I love you too." Rei finds these moments just as precious as he is maybe the only person to see this truly gentle side of Rin.

Rei was overjoyed when he found the spot that would turn Rin into jelly. They had Rin's dorm room to themselves and things became heated fairly quickly. Rei pinned down Rin and started trailing kisses town the red heads torso, the further south Rei went the shakier Rin's breaths became. Rei was lavishing Rin's naval dipping his tongue in and around teasing him Rin stuttering telling Rei "More, lower…oh god" But Rei was going to exact some payback and did not going any lower but continued on either side down into where his hips made a V. Rin was a writhing wanton mess beneath Rei, but refusing to beg for it, he just ran is nails through Rei's hair hoping he would get the hint. Rei understood perfectly but he was having too much fun teasing Rin for once.

During the warmer months Rei told Rin that if he wants to leave marks they had better be where he could cover them up or else. Not wanting to incur the wrath of his boyfriend or cause him to drown in the pool from embarrassment Rin was more than happy to be a bit more creative in the bedroom. Instead Rin took to marking up Rei's beautiful muscular thighs. Rin had A LOT fun watching and hearing Rei's reactions as he very slowly worked his way from his toes to the top of Rei's foot then slowly licking and kissing his way up to the calf past Rei's knee onto the inside of Rei's thigh. Rin slowly licking and sucking the skin till it bruised working his way a little higher, biting Rei's thigh a bit harder the higher he went, occasionally breaking the skin.

Rin would stop and lick away the blood and kiss where the bruise was now forming slowly heading to Rei's manhood. He was getting more and more turned on by Rei trying to hold in is moans and watching his face was telling Rin how much the younger boy was enjoying this.

Rin's creativity paid off, Rei could not get mad as his jammer covered up the marks perfectly and Rin won as he realised that being the only person to know what was under Rei's jammer was even more arousing that seeing him covered with marks from the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

22 Freestyle Kisses: Rei and Nagisa (Reigisa)

Rei loves the smell of Nagisa's hair and often presses sneaky little kisses on Nagisa's head when he thinks no one is looking. So Rei doesn't like it when Nagisa uses swimmer's shampoo as it does not smell as beautiful as Nagisa's regular shampoo. Nagisa stopped using the shampoo for a week or two and just used his regular shampoo. Rei loved that his boyfriend's hair smelt great but the downside was he was horrified when he noticed that his boyfriend's hair turned green. Needless to say Rei put up with Nagisa's unscented swimmers shampoo without much argument after that.

Nagisa is secretly dreading his inevitable growth spurt because he could end up taller than Rei-chan and then he couldn't enjoy Rei wrapping his arms around his waist and gently kissing him on his forehead. However Rei likes to imagine what it would be if Nagisa was taller and could wrap his arms around Rei's waist and get kisses placed gently on his forehead.

One of Nagisa's favourite bedtime rituals is taking off Rei's glasses. He loves to straddle Rei's lap and take Rei's glasses placing them very carefully on their bedside table. Nagisa then loves to press light kisses to both of Rei's eyelids then to trail kisses softly under the eyes and across the bridge of the nose towards Rei's ears where Nagisa will bite down gently before continuing a trail of progressively less gentle kisses, nipping and sucking at his ear and travelling slowly down to the crook of his neck. Nagisa also loves watching Rei's face get progressively redder with each kiss until his face matches the colour of his glasses.

Rei had been worrying about his feelings for Nagisa wondering is the blonde haired boy felt anything for him; Rei had almost considered quitting the swim club because he was worried Nagisa wouldn't feel the same and he didn't want to cause any trouble for the others. One day during practice they were conducting time trials of all the boys and Rei had set several personal bests. When he finally got out the pool to change Nagisa leapt up at Rei throwing his arms around his neck almost pulling Rei to ground and Nagisa gave him a kiss on the cheek and kept his arms around Rei for a moment longer than normal and whispered "We should go out and celebrate after practice just the two of us".

While Nagisa may have asked out Rei and was the first to kiss Rei on the cheek and the one to initiate a lot of the physical contact it was in fact Rei who properly kissed Nagisa first. Nagisa knowing how shy Rei was had been doing his best not to just pin Rei down and kiss him till he couldn't breathe, he didn't want to freak the taller boy out. However Rei was growing impatient and was getting worried that Nagisa was not as interested in him and Rei was in Nagisa and was panicking that they had not gone beyond holding hands, hugging and a kisses on the cheek in the month they had been dating, they should have moved on to the next phase according to the BL manga Rei had taken to secretly reading. One afternoon during a study session at Rei's house Nagisa was sitting in Rei's lap as he helped Nagisa with his math homework, when Nagisa finally started to get it Rei cupped Nagisa's chin and lent down and carefully placed a kiss on Nagisa's lips which tasted slightly of strawberry lip balm, Nagisa slid his hands around Rei's neck to pull him in closer and kissed Rei back sliding his tongue along Rei's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. They both pulled back when their need for oxygen arose and Nagisa mused "I never thought Rei-chan would be the one to kiss me first, it's not fair", Nagisa's smile turned into a teasing pout. Rei could only reply exasperated "Well you were taking soo long I decided that if I wanted my first kiss I was going to have to take matters into my own hands!"

Nagisa loves to tease Rei so occasionally Rei has to get Nagisa back for all the mischief the smaller blonde boy causes. Rei's favourite form of payback is to pin Nagisa down; somewhere appropriate like one of their bedrooms of course, although occasionally their clubroom when Makoto and Haruka are too preoccupied with each other to notice; and bite, suck, lick, trails around Nagisa's neck slowly sliding down wet firm kisses along his collar bone, to the nape of neck and back up under the ear turning the blonde boy into putty in Rei's hands. Rei loves taking in the smaller boy's soft pants and feel of his hands griping onto Rei's back feeling the nails digging in the sound of Nagisa's voice becoming more and more lustful, the soft breathy way he moans his lover's name in Rei's ear wanting more. Nagisa only thinks that this is payback if Rei starts something at the clubrooms as he will stop before the good part and make them go home so they can finish up properly.

Both boys love cuddling together in bed. Rei loves tracing the small muscle lines on Nagisa's back in bed, pulling the boy in close to trace the lines of the developing muscles with his mouth. Nagisa likes to get his own back when Rei lies on his back and Nagisa can lay over Rei's chest trailing fingertips and kisses down the bluenette's torso. Rei doesn't mind this he actually finds it very relaxing.

Nagisa's room looks like a cyclone hit it and he never really had any desire to clean it up until Rei tripped over his pile of manga and hurt his arm. Although Rei was not seriously hurt (it was just a sprain), Nagisa could not stop apologising to Rei and was on the verge of tears when he saw that his Rei-chan had hurt himself in Nagisa's room because he did not bother to clean up. Nagisa could not stop gently caressing and stroking Rei's arm while placing kisses over his wrists and arm to soothe the pain while they waited at the hospital for the next couple of hours. Not being able to help Nagisa clean and organise his room, Rei called in a favour from Rin and Nitori came along too. The four boys bickered and bantered while they cleaned up Nagisa's room. Rin turned to Nitori and said "See this is why I keep telling you to keep your part of our room tidy?" Nitori took the warning and the site of Rei's arm in a sling seriously was able to keep his stuff tidy for a whole 2 weeks which is a new record.

Rei was not amused when Nagisa had the bright idea to shave him down there, but as coincidence would have it the time Rei swam post shaving drama, was faster something to which Nagisa was keen to point out, so Rei being slightly superstitious decided to keep the ridiculous regime. Nagisa caught Rei a week or so later fixing it up and when he saw how Rei was trying to shave, and using a blunt razor promptly confiscated it from his taller partner. Rei had managed to nick himself in many places along his legs and there were many little red spots of blood slowly tricking down Rei's leg. Nagisa took a cotton ball and some after shave cream and patched Rei up. Nagisa silently thought it was a good thing he got here before he gotten to that area, a nick there would be a lot more painful than on the legs. Rei was a bit upset at messing up not mention his legs stung so Nagisa pulled him into a embrace and slowly lay his taller partner back onto the floor. Nagisa trailed kisses down Rei's stomach caressing his abs stopping just below his belly button. "Feel a bit better now Rei-chan?" Nagisa chimed. "Ah yes, thanks for patching me up Nagisa, I'm sorry you had to go to all that trouble." "It's no trouble if it is for my Rei-chan, you could have just asked for my help I would have done it for you, which by the way I am going to finish what you started and until you learn how to shave without taking half your legs with you I will be your personal groomer Ta-da!" Nagisa twirled a fresh new razor around dramatically. After Nagisa had finished he carefully placed kisses over the grazes and nicks that Rei had inadvertently inflicted upon himself. From then on Nagisa insisted that he take care of grooming for the both of them. Rei did not mind as Nagisa turned it into a game and it almost always let to the bedroom afterwards.


End file.
